


In 30 years

by Lastsimphony



Category: Back to the Future (Cartoon), Back to the Future (IDW Comics), Back to the Future (Movies), Back to the Future: The Game
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M, Time Travel, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-10-08 22:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17395025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastsimphony/pseuds/Lastsimphony
Summary: This is a re-write scene:Emmett Brown never thinked that he will miss so much to the blue-eyes boy, he never thinked that he will be do happy by his side, since so long time he denied love, and more exactly, romantic love, but when he understand that he will have to wait 30 years for seein´again Marty McFly, he decided to do that the moment worted it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry folks, my english is bad.  
> Love you. And comment for more.   
> PD: This will have many chapters.

NOVEMBER 11, 1955.

Emmett Brown felt how his hands sweated for the underneath, a mix of nostalgia and adrenaline started to fill his chest, making that he have a little opresion in it, it will hurt, it will hurt more then he could admited in public, the boy, it was the boy. All was about the boy, Marty McFly, barely know him untill a week ago, but now he feeled that he couldent lived with his company, his joey, his smile, he even desireed that for some reason he could stay by his side more time that the necesary, but it was imposible. It would be an injustice and cruel to let it happen, allow the boy stayed in that time, 30 years into the past, he have a life in 1985.  
He have a girlfriend that adore him-or at least that seemed-. A family. A school. Dreams. Friends. Companions...  
But when Marty say that he was his only and true friend, he dont know what to think. 

Marty looked to Copernicus while he caress him, he have the eyes closed and his head started to achin´ he rehearsal with George all day long about what will do tomarrow, it have to work, he have to work or it would be his end, literally, even Marty practicied the dance with him.  
´´Come on George, this is easy, you have to dance with her, no to do a physics inform´´ Marty say with a confident voice.  
´´I dont know Marty, is not that simple, or at least...´´   
Marty took him from the shoulders carefully and he started to do turns with him. He dident know that Sylvia-his future grandmother-was watching them throught the kitchen windoe while he hide a smile of proud, he adored the new friend of his son, she thinked that he was charming, he now that Calvin looked his son with love, she was allright with that, afterall she was a singer in a illegal bar in 1930´s.   
George started to follow the path carefully, now showing a nervius smile on his face.  
Marty noticed him and stop the dance, he do a few backward steps and put a hand on his shoulder with a friendly gesture.  
´´You only have to rock and roll George, if you understand me´´  
George looked him with open eyes.  
´´You mean...That,,,I need to have se...´´  
´´No no no´´ replied Marty ´´No if you dont want it...Do you understand me?´´  
´´I think so´´

But after all the events that hapen in 6 days, there was something that he dont want to let it go: His doctor Brown.

TO BE CONTINUED....


	2. Doctor Brown #part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If that will be the last and only time that he could see that version of the know and loved Emmett Brown-that juvenile version of brillant eyes and gold hair-it will make that last night worth it. Marty was sure.

Since the first night that future boy, that boy, Marty McFly have been in that mansion, doctor Brown knew that he could not ever lived without him by his side.  
He was used to live alone, in that magnificent construction owned by his family, that now, he only shared with Copernicus, yeah, he was a great dog and a great friend, by a time he could lived like that, used to stay awake in the few hours he sleep, with the arms croosed above his head while he contemplated the roof, thinking in his experiments, in mathematics formulasm or in his nearless invention.  
Those days are gone now.  
Since a week ago, he stayed up in his bed, with the boy image in his head, the image of that blue shiny eyes that glowed every time that eyes croosed with his, since that very first day, doctor Brown knew that he could not live with anymore, that he couldent love any more.  
And he know, now, that he will not have a wife, or children in the future.   
´´Maybe is the destiny´´ he thinked.  
But if he in that destiny was with Marty McFly by his side, he will be happy no mather what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI THERE BEUTIFULL PEOPLE.  
> Please, do comments, and kudos.  
> Be happy, and i expect to see you in the future.


	3. I hope so

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Emmett Brown will see the boy in 30 years  
> What the hell?  
> The kiss will worth it.

NOVEMBER 12, 1955  
He knew that he have to let him go. It dident matter the pain on his chest. Marty McFly will go out of his side.  
The warm blue eyes of Marty looked at hum, with his lips open sided, looking only to Emmett Brown.  
And Emmett knew that he couldent live with him at his side.  
´´Thank you´´ Marty mumbled with a smile.  
´´No, thank you´´ Emmett replied.  
He dident know how much time pass, untill he could take Marty of his face, he leaned his head and her lips touched.  
Sweetness...The sweetness of being for a minutes out-of time.  
He dident know how much time pass, but the electric sensations that sorrounded both of them, it did not fade, even if Emmett expected the regretion, and he walked away from him, but he saw that the smile on Marty´s face, it was still there. And then, he took his doctor from the coat folds, to continue with the kiss, a couple of moments then, they separeted.  
´´We must go on´´ he whispered.  
It will be hard to wait 30 years to continue with that kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, firends of mine, this was the end of this story. I hope you enjoy it.  
> See you in the future, or in the past!


End file.
